


冰岛罂粟

by Juanstrovsky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanstrovsky/pseuds/Juanstrovsky





	冰岛罂粟

冰岛罂粟  
<预警  
1.擦边球  
2.摄影师金道英X模特李泰容  
3.一点点年龄操作  
4.关于拍摄的内容完全一窍不通……就随便写写  
============================  
他大概永远也忘不了那个男孩。

金道英和李泰容相遇在某一次拍摄计划当中，那时候金道英已经是小有名气的摄影师了，李泰容不过是个刚上大学的年轻模特罢了。  
说实话吧，任何人都不会忽视李泰容，哪怕只是在视线中停留一秒钟。  
那时候的李泰容不像后来，带着精致的妆容出现在杂志封面上，金道英记得很清楚，那天他是素颜，年轻的男孩子皮肤状况并不算特别好，脸颊上有一颗小小的痘痘，但是总的来说很干净。大的过分的眼睛在巴掌脸上睁的圆圆的，眉毛倒是带着英气的浓，浅粉色的唇瓣也不让他看上去过分女气，是一种有棱有角的漂亮。  
李泰容有些迷茫的看着金道英，然后说道，“我迷路了。”  
通常来讲，这时候需要求助的话，也许会说，“先生您好，我现在需要去某某地方/做某某事，请问应该怎么走？”，但李泰容不是通常。  
金道英只花了一秒钟，就把之前所做的一切计划全部推翻，于是他问李泰容，“你想要拍照吗？”  
李泰容脸上露出了惊喜之色，“是的，我是来应聘模特的。”  
那最好不过了。

金道英没有把李泰容交给自己的助理，而是亲自带着他走进了工作室。  
所有的主题，计划，全部被扔到一边，金道英通知助理取消当天的全部拍摄计划，然后领着李泰容走进更衣室。  
红色太艳，紫色太俗，蓝色太普通，黑色太阴沉……金道英想不出世界上有什么样的颜色才能衬托出李泰容的美貌，所以他放弃了，找出了自己备用的白衬衫递给他。  
沉浸在自己的思维里的金道英过了一会才想起来，他并没有告诉李泰容更衣室在什么地方，一回头却发现李泰容正站在被金道英翻得乱七八糟的服装海洋里，赤裸着上半身准备穿上那件衬衫。  
见到金道英的眼神，李泰容虽然对着他露出了一个羞涩的笑容，但动作依然自然而流畅，完全没有在陌生人面前赤裸的不好意思。  
啊，原来是这样。  
金道英突然意识到李泰容的特别之处了。  
预计拍摄的地点是一大片冰岛罂粟，现在正是开花的季节。金道英没有带助手，李泰容老老实实的任他牵着。阳光很好，照射在暖色调的花海上像是童话一样梦幻，风把李泰容身上不算合身的衬衫吹得像帆一样蓬起来，但很快金道英又觉得那像是白色冰岛罂粟纤细透明的花瓣。  
原定的计划很快拍摄结束，李泰容根本无需配合什么，他只要在那里就是艺术品了。但金道英清楚自己今天心怀不轨，独自一人，带着这个一脸茫然的新人模特来到这荒无人烟的地方是为了什么。  
“泰容，有试过拍裸体写真吗？”  
“没有，我第一次来应聘，是同学推荐的。”  
金道英低头假装调整相机，用漫不经心的语气说道，“要试试吗？泰容的身体这么漂亮，拍出来效果一定很好的。”  
“真的吗？”  
“当然了，一定会非常受欢迎的。”  
没错了，和他想的一样。金道英用温和的表情观察这李泰容脱衣服的动作。  
一般来讲，普通人脱掉衣服的时候，至少会背对过去，但是李泰容完全没有，他大大方方的当着金道英的面，解开了衬衫扣子，然后是鞋袜和长裤，最后在金道英鼓励的目光中，把最后一件内裤也脱了下来。  
李泰容赤着脚踩在黑色的泥土和被踩倒的冰岛罂粟中，他雪白的皮肤衬着深色的泥土和破碎的花瓣，看上去带着一种纯洁的色www情。  
他在享受被人观赏，金道英想，就像一个真正的艺术品那样。  
金道英动手整理了场地，他从工具箱里拿出花剪，在稍微远一点的地方剪下了大束大束的冰岛罂粟，在李泰容面前堆成一座小山，然后李泰容就躺在那些怒放的鲜花之中。  
像一朵轻薄的冰岛罂粟。  
-END-


End file.
